Current events
The Wide World of Toastmasters To make your club page, navigate to your Region and District and follow the instructions... For a sample, try 4th Dimension Click on the map to see a larger size|right|thumb|350px You can see what's happening near you -- you just have to know where you are in the Toastmasters world! The winner of the International Speech Contest competes at the annual Toastmasters Convention. Are you planning a conference? Consider using Conference wikis for a quick and effective way of co-ordinating the conference. = USA and Canada = Region I Pacific NorthWest and British Columbia http://www.region1tm.org Click on the Region I for more info. Clubs in this region: * Spirited Speakers (Click on Club Site for a one-click way to make a website for your club.) Region II 40,000 members in 900 clubs within California, Nevada, and Hawaii. There are eight districts in the region, namely: Founders District, District 1, District 4, District 5, District 12, District 33, District 49 and District 52. http://www.region2tm.org If you fall under this region, click on Region II for more info on making a website for your club. Region III Southwest USA http://www.region3tm.org If you fall under this region, click on Region III for more info on making a website for your club. Region IV Serving US (Minnesota, Iowa, Nebraska, Illinois, the Dakotas, Montana) and Canada (Saskachewan, Ontario, Alberta) http://www.regioniv.net If you fall under this region, click on Region IV for more info on making a website for your club. Region V If you fall under this region, click on Region V for more info on making a website for your club. Region V Conference The Date: June 9-10, 2006 The Place: Hyatt Regency Indianapolis at One South Capitol Ave, Indianapolis, Indiana, USA Region VI If you fall under this region, click on Region VI for more info on making a website for your club. Region VI Conference The Date: June 23-24, 2006 The Place: Doubletree Hotel, 31500 Wick Rd, Romulus, Michigan, USA Region VII Prince Edward Island, Nova Scotia, New Brunswick, Canada; New England (Maine, New Hampshire, Vermont, Massachusetts, Rhode Island, Connecticut); Eastern and Metropolitan NY, New Jersey, Eastern Pennsylvania , Maryland, Delaware, Washington DC and Northern Virginia. If you fall under this region, click on Region VII for more info on making a website for your club. Region VII Conference The Date: June 16-17, 2006 The Place: Sheraton Meadowlands Hotel & Conference Center, 2 Meadowlands Plaza, East Rutherford, New Jersey The Sheraton Meadowlands Hotel & Conference Center is conveniently located eight miles from Midtown Manhattan (NYC). Nestled in the heart of the Meadowlands area, we are also only 15 minutes from Newark Liberty Airport (EWR). MAKE YOUR ROOM RESERVATIONS NOW - Call the Sheraton Meadowlands Room Reservations by 5:00pm, May 26, 2006 for the Special Toastmasters Room Rate of $129.00 plus tax per night single/double occupancy (subject to availability). Call directly 1-800-325-3535 (Must mention Toastmasters International to guarantee the quoted rate). For more on-line information about the Sheraton Meadowlands Hotel, visit their web site at http://www.Sheraton.com/meadowlands/ When booking on-line please use Code 795D5 Conference Chair: International Director, Rodger D. Baker, DTM Co-Conference Chair: Rose Martino-Gerhard, DTM, PDG46 Educational Chair: Neal Gerhard, DTM, PDG46 Note: Coming soon, Conference Registration Form, Educational Programs, & Conference Agenda. Look for updates on the District 46 Web Site - http://www.46toast.org Category:Conferences District Events within Region VII Region VII represents 8 Districts (listed from North to South) and 1153 Total Clubs in * District 45 (PEI, NS, NB, Canada; ME, NH, VT) * District 31 (Eastern MA, RI) * District 53 (CT, Western MA, Eastern NY) * District 46 (Metropolitan NY, Northern NJ) * District 38 (Eastern PA, Southern NJ) * District 18 (MD, DE, Northeast WV, Northwest VA) * District 36 (MD, DC) * District 27 (DC, Northern VA) Region VIII Serves seven districts in Louisiana, southern Mississippi, Alabama, Georgia, Florida, South Carolina, North Carolina, Virginia, and The Bahamas. The Region VIII web site is at http://www.region8tm.org If you fall under this region, click on Region VIII for more info on making a website for your club. Region VIII Conference The Date: June 9-10, 2006 The Place: Doubletree Hotel, 990 Hilton Heights Rd, Charlottesville, Virginia, USA =The Rest of the World= Districts Not Assigned to Regions DNAR Europe, Middle East, Japan, Australia, New Zealand, sub-Saharan Africa If you fall under this region, click on DNAR for more info on making a website for your club. For more information, click on http://www.jlasc.com/dnar/index.htm?district=-1 Territorial Council of South Asia (India and Sri Lanka) Caribbean Territorial Council for has been granted District 82P effective July 1, 2006. Caribbean Territorial Council The Caribbean Territorial Council has been granted District 81P effective July 1, 2006.